


Two Wrongs Don’t Make A Right

by comfycozysweaters



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Back Together, M/M, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfycozysweaters/pseuds/comfycozysweaters
Summary: “What the fuck possessed you to steal my car, Lance.”He shrugged again, twirling the keys around a finger to keep his hands busy. “Anger? Desperation? Revenge?”





	Two Wrongs Don’t Make A Right

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic inspired by a song as per usual. ;)

“Did you just-Lance did you fucking-What the fuck?”    
  
Lance winced at the stuttered disbelief from his ex-boyfriend. He didn’t blame the man for his confusion or even the anger that underlaid his accusation. After all what he’d done was... well... it wasn’t good. And it sure as hell wasn’t sensible. He self consciously leaned back against the grill of Shiro’s beloved car with his arms tightly crossed over his chest waiting for the man to collect himself. When his face finally seemed to decide on an emotion to portray Lance shrugged and gave a half hearted smile.    
  
“Please don’t call the cops?” His request was met with a shrill sound of derision.   
  
“Are you kidding me right now?” Shiro’s normally calming voice was high with anger and exasperation. He shoved a hand through his hair as he closed his eyes and mentally counted down from ten. When they opened he seemed much more calm, though Lance knew from experience that it was just a front. “No,” he said, “I won’t call the cops.”   
  
Lance deflated at that. His shoulders dropped and the fear he’d been hiding melted away. Guilt still gnawed at him but at least he wouldn’t need to add another charge to his admittedly not so great record. “Thanks. Really.” He looked up through his lashes and tried to smile. “I’m sorry.”   
  
Shiro sighed wondering what the hell to do. “I’m sure you are.” He shook his head. “What the fuck possessed you to steal my car, Lance.”   
  
He shrugged again, twirling the keys around a finger to keep his hands busy. “Anger? Desperation? Revenge?”   
  
“Revenge? For what?” The longer this conversation lasted, the angrier Shiro seemed to get. Lance drew himself up in defense. “For breaking up with you?”   
  
It sounded stupid but fuck he had been hurting. Not just from the break up but from the last few months that had lead to the break up. He’d tried so hard to be understanding as Shiro applied for officer training without telling Lance. Tried to stand by him as he spent nights out with his Navy Seal teammates, getting sloshed and forgetting date night, coming home held up by Keith without even a sorry in the morning. He got it. He may not have been a Navy Seal but he’d been in the Air Force. He still went out with Hunk and Pidge and sometimes Keith to get drunk at a bar and reminisce. He forgot important dates when he was knee deep in his Masters Thesis and had a shady record that sometimes came back to haunt them from before they’d gotten together. What could he say; he was an idiot teenager before the military.

  
But he never kept Shiro in the dark. He always told him when he’d be out and when he’d be home preferring not to leave him waiting by the door until three in the morning. His insecurities were already a source of stress on their relationship and after awhile it seemed that Shiro had stopped understanding. In the end all Lance wanted was for Shiro’s attention to be on him again.   
  
And that was the straw that broke them.    
  
Clingy and suffocating, that’s what Shiro had called him when they’d had their last fight. He could see the regret almost instantly, but neither wanted to back down. Neither wanted to confront their wrong doings. So Lance left.   
  
Grabbing the keys to Shiro’s Escalade on the way out and gunning it down the road into town and beyond. He’d been tempted to tear it up, find some man or woman to have sex with in the back as a big fuck you to Shiro, but instead he ended up at McDonalds shot gunning a burger and fries and crying into his milk shake. It was all very pathetic.   
  
It took one day to gather the courage to return the car and now here he stood having to explain himself at nine at night in the drive way of Shiro’s military housing.   
  
He shrugged again, embarrassed. “Among other things.”    
  
His ex grunted and they stood there for a moment, soaking in the ridiculousness of this situation. “Have you even slept?”   
  
Lance worried his bottom lip and looked away. “All my shit’s with you.”   
  
“Of course it is.” Shiro nodded towards the open door, hand held up in front of him. “Keys. Then you can take the couch. Tomorrow I have training so you’ll have time to pack up and make arrangements.”   
  
Lance felt his heart lift even as his chest tightened with hurt. Shiro wasn’t a saint by any means but he was a nice guy. Despite everything that had never changed and Lance was grateful to get even this much after the stunt he pulled. He approached the house, pausing to drop the keys into Shiro’s palm, and went inside. The place was just as he’d left it although there was a box of pizza sitting on the kitchen table and already a small pile of clothes by the couch from when Shiro got too lazy to undress in the bedroom when he came back from work. Lance smiled ruefully but didn’t comment.   
  
He made a bee line for the hall closet to grab out fresh blankets and a pillow for the couch. Shiro was standing at the kitchen counter watching as he made up his bed for the night and Lance tried not feel out of place.    
  
It felt like home but it wasn’t his anymore.    
  
This was a bad idea.    
  
Finished with the couch he stood unsure of himself in the middle of the room. It was too early for either of them to sleep but what else would they do? Sit around awkwardly watching television together? He couldn’t imagine it without Shiro’s arms around him or his head in Lance’s lap. Tears sprang to his eyes and he blinked them away. Shiro made no comment instead bringing over a plate of pizza and setting it on the coffee table. Lance thanked him and they both sat ram rod straight on the couch watching reruns of Everybody Loves Raymond.    
  
“When you’re done you can grab your clothes and change.” Lance nodded, not trusting his voice. When he came back down, Shiro was already in his shirt and pajama pants probably from the pile on the floor.    
  
He sat down again but this time he didn’t let himself relax. Instead he worked up the nerve to say something, anything, to somehow change their reality. He took a shaky inhale. “I want to... to talk. About us.”   
  
Shiro snorted. “There is no us, Lance. We already said everything there is to say.”   
  
Lance didn’t back down. “We screamed what there was to scream about. We didn’t talk.”   
  
That Shiro couldn’t argue with. He sighed and rubbed his temples. “Fine. Talk then.”   
  
Ok. He could do this. He was an adult man who was confident in his thoughts. He knew what he wanted to say. He could do this.    
  
“I miss you.” Shiro rolled his eyes but Lance persisted. “Not just today. These past few months, I’ve missed you. You were here but you... you checked out. And I guess I didn’t take well to it. I wanted you to see me but you never seemed to. I don’t know what changed, but if you could at least provide me with that much, then...” He didn’t know where he was going but Shiro seemed to. His eyes softened and he seemed tired. Weary and exhausted.    
  
“I know I’ve been clingy. I’m sorry about that. I just didn’t know how to handle this new dynamic. You shut me out, Shiro, and I have no idea why.” His own anger simmered, reminding him of his struggle.   
  
Shiro seemed to understand. Whatever he was figuring out in his head showed on his face. His brow furrowed and his hand sought out the dog tags that always hung from his neck. After an eternity he finally spoke. “I was rejected for officer training. Failed the physical.”   
  
Not what he’d expected but Lance couldn’t deny that just that sentence explained everything. He frowned and aborted a move to rest a hand on Shiro’s knee. “I didn’t know.”   
  
Shiro shrugged. “I didn’t tell you.” He exhaled and finally met Lance’s gaze. “I guess that’s on me. But a failed physical means I’m... I’m being discharged. At the end of the year.”    
  
And suddenly the last few months of erratic behavior, of seemingly random frustration and anger, came together. The Seals was Shiro’s life. He’d been in the Navy since graduating high school, the Seals a good few years after. He knew nothing outside of the military and wanted nothing more. His dream was shattered and not only that but it trickled down and uprooted his entire career. Shiro was having a break down and Lance hadn’t known what to do.   
  
He sinks back in surprise. “Shit, Shiro.” He felt his anger drain from him leaving him listless. “If I had known...”   
  
Shiro nodded. “I know.” His shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fuck, Lance. I really dropped the ball on this.”   
  
Despite the sympathy he held for the man he didn’t disagree. “You really did.”    
  
He looked at Lance sorrow in his eyes and Lance couldn’t resist the urge to move so he was kneeling in front of him with his hands on Shiro’s knees. “Hey. Even if we can’t figure our shit out, I’m not leaving you to deal with this on your own. Not anymore.”   
  
Shiro grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it in thanks. “Keith knows.”   
  
Lance rolled his eyes. “Of course Keith knows. But Keith has the social grace of a wet napkin and has been rooting for our demise since he made the mistake of introducing us.” That got a smile out of the Seal and Lance tried to return it. “Will you have me?”   
  
Shiro laughed. “I should be asking you that. I’ve been awful to you.”   
  
Lance shrugged. “I stole your car.”   
  
He smiled and shook his head. “Let’s call it even then? Give it a fresh start.”   
  
“Sure.” Lance grinned as he kissed Shiro’s knuckles and then propelled himself up to kiss his lips. “Now how about some couch sex to make up? I can be the extroverted couch surfer from Cuba and you my naughty Air BnB host.” He waggled his brows and Shiro finally gave a laugh, shoved his face away. They had plenty to work through if they wanted to remain together but for tonight they’d allow the reprieve.


End file.
